Light of Love
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: Oneshot ::: Tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh memenuhi ruangan opera. Temari dan timnya telah memainkan melody 'Victory' yang dipopulerkan Bond Shine. "Kau dapat karangan bunga lagi...?". Temari hanya tersenyum menatap bunga mawar yang bertuliskan untuknya. "pengirimnya Shikamaru lagi...".


"Kemana kita pergi nona ...?"

"Bawa saja aku ke alamat ini ..." Temari memberikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat seseorang yang ia dapatkan dari toko karangan bunga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Hagiwara nachi**

**OneShot**

**Warning : Alur sesat, OOC, AU, DLDR, R&R, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bacalah dengan santai, sebelum tersesat dalam kebingungan (?)**

**Happy Reading..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Light of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BIARKAN AKU MATI ...!" Temari berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya meronta, beberapa perawat memeganginya sementara dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang. Karura menangis tak percaya melihat kenyataan yang dihadapi putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh memenuhi ruangan opera. Temari dan timnya telah memainkan melody 'Victory' yang dipopulerkan oleh Bond Shine.

"Kau mendapat karangan bunga lagi ...?" Tenten meletakan biolanya di atas meja rias. matanya tertuju ke arah Temari yang menggenggam serangkai buket mawar merah.

Temari hanya tersenyum menatap bunga mawar yang bertuliskan untuknya, "pengirimnya Shikamaru lagi ..."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Tidak ..., Sasori yang memberikannya."

"Apa ia tidak mau memberikan sendiri? kenapa harus lewat penjaga tiket seperti Sasori?" Tenten baru saja memasuki ruang ganti tersebut. Meski hanya mendengar sekilas, ia mengerti kebiasaan Temari yang selalu mendapat karangan bunga.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya." Temari tersenyum lembut menatap bunga mawar yang berada di kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi ...," Temari menghentikan seseorang yang sedang berjalan.

"... Apa kau mengetahui alamat ini?" dengan sopan, tangannya mengulurkan secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat.

"Masih beberapa blok dari sini ..." jawab orang tersebut singkat.

"Oh, terima kasih ..." sedikit membungkukan badannya, ia pamit dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. "Lanjutkan saja sampai beberapa blok didepan ..." perintahnya kepada sopir mobilnya.

'_Shikamaru, aku akan menemuimu...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hay ...?"

"Siapa?" Temari terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki yang menghampirinya dikursi taman rumah sakit.

"Shikamaru ..."

Temari hanya terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari, Itachi-_san_ sudah menjemputmu ..." Ino memanggil Temari dari ambang pintu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ..., Sakura tolong bawakan biolaku, aku tidak langsung pulang. Besok ketika latihan tolong bawakan lagi ya ..." Temari menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya didepan dada, berharap agar Sakura bersedia memenuhi permintaanya.

"Anak muda yang di mabuk cinta ..." Tenten hanya meledek dari balik loker penyimpanan. gelak tawa terdengar dari beberapa personil orkestra yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Nona manis ..., nikmati kencanmu." Sakura mengambil biola Temari dan menyatukan dengan kotak biola miliknya.

Temari keluar dari ruang ganti untuk para pemain opera, Itachi telah menunggunya di koridor utama.

"Itachi-_kun _...?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Temari kembali berhenti, sudah untuk kesekian kalinya Temari menanyakan alamat yang tertera pada kertas itu.

"Permisi nona ..., anda mengetahui alamat ini?"

"Maaf, aku orang baru disini ..."

Temari tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

'_Shikamaru ...? mengapa begitu susah untuk bertemu denganmu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu ..?" Shikamaru bertanya penuh harap. Semoga saja gadis _blonde _itu memberikan beberapa bagian kursi yang masih lapang untuk diberikan kepadanya.

"Silahkan ...," Temari menatap lurus kedepan, tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara, "Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan namamu ...?" Temari melanjutkan kalimatnya, setelah merasakan Shikamaru telah duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau ingat ini ...?" Shikamaru memberikan buket bunga mawar yang selalu diterimanya setelah pertunjukan opera.

"Kau ..!? Shikamaru yang sama?" Temari bertanya heran.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan bunga mawar secara langsung kepadamu ..."

Temari tersenyum. ia menarik nafas panjang, sekedar menikmati udara di taman rumah sakit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itachi-_kun_, kita mau kemana ...?" Temari hanya menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang bersinar indah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di restoran yang baru saja diresmikan, tempatnya romantis sekali."

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar tujuan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu ..." Temari kembali tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi.

"Aku juga ..." balasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi tuan, anda tahu alamat ini ...?"

"Di belakang rumah hijau itu, ada sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itulah alamatnya." Tunjuk lelaki paruhbaya yang sedang berjualan.

Temari mendapatkan jawaban, ia tersenyum berterima kasih. Pada akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

'_Shikamaru ...tunggulah aku'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihatmu, atau sekedar mengetahui seperti apa orang yang memberiku bunga di setiap akhir pertunjukan." Temari memeluk buket bunga yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Maaf ..., Aku terlalu sibuk sehingga buket ini hanya bisa kutitipkan lewat pengantar pos." Terang Shikamaru.

"Apa aku bisa melihatmu?" Temari menunduk sedih.

"Suatu saat kau akan melihatku ..., jangan bersedih." Shikamaru merasakan kesedihan yang Temari rasakan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memberiku buket bunga lagi ..."

"Mengapa ...?" Shikamaru hanya memandang heran.

"Aku tidak mungkin bergabung dalam tim opera untuk bermain biola lagi ..." air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Tenang saja Temari, suatu hari penglihatanmu akan kembali normal ..., kebutaan ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Bersemangatlah, Aku berjanji akan membawa buket bunga untukmu setiap hari ..." Shikamaru mengenggam erat kedua tangan Temari. Temari hanya menatap kosong pada kegelapan yang saat ini ia rasakan pada penglihatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah sampai di restoran. Tempatnya indah, benar-benar tempat yang romantis. Itachi telah memesan meja untuk mereka berdua.

"Sayang, tempat ini sangat indah ..." Temari tersenyum lembut kepada Itachi.

"Semua akan kulakukan untukmu ..." Itachi mengenggam erat tangan Temari.

PRANG !

Seorang pelayan menjatuhkan nampan beserta isinya ke lantai. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya, termaksud Itachi dan Temari. Pelayan itu menangis, ia berlari ke arah meja Itachi dan Temari.

"KAU ...! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ...!" Pelayan itu berteriak kasar.

"Siapa kau?" Temari bingung.

"TANYA SAJA PADA LELAKI BEJAT INI ...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari berhenti di sebuah rumah besar berpagar tinggi. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia melangkah memasuki halaman.

"Permisi ..."

Seorang wanita yang sedang menyiram bunga menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ya Nona ...?"

"Benarkah ini kediaman Shikamaru ...?"

Pelayan rumah itu menatap Temari lama, sesuatu seperti mengingatkannya tentang sebuah pesan.

"Benar Nona ..., silahkan masuk kedalam ..." Ajak Pelayan itu setelah berdiam lama menatap Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang inap Temari kini sangat berwarna,Setiap hari Shikamaru rutin menjenguk Temari, keadaannya kini mulai membaik. Semangat untuk dapat melihat kembali telah terhias di wajahnya. Shikamaru memetik gitar menemani Temari bernyanyi. Beberapa perawat yang berada disana hanya menatap bahagia kedua insan yang saling melengkapi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini ...?" Temari berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap marah ke arah Itachi.

"Sayang ..., A-aku tidak mengenalnya ..." jawabnya gugup.

"KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU...! KAU BENAR-BENAR BERHATI IBLIS ...!" Pelayan itu berteriak marah. "KAU MENGHAMILIKU DAN BERJANJI AKAN MENIKAHIKU! TAPI KAU MALAH PERGI TANPA KABAR. SEKARANG!? KAU BILANG TIDAK MENGENALKU ..!".

"Apa ..!? Itachi-_kun_...?" Temari seakan tidak percaya dengan kebenarannya.

Pelayan tersebut berlari keluar restoran.

"Kau ...!" Temari menatap Itachi murka. Ia segera mengejar Pelayan yang telah berlalu lebih dulu. Sementara Itachi hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Nona ..., Tunggu!" Temari memanggil Pelayan yang telah berada disebrang jalan.

BRAKKK! Sebuah mobil menabrak ganas Temari saat ia menyebrang jalan menyusul pelayan tersebut. Tubuhnya melanting hingga beberapa meter kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari ...?" Seorang wanita tua bingung melihat orang yang ia kenali berkunjung kerumahnya. Temari hanya menatap bingung.

"Bibi mengenal saya?" Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk, "Saya kesini untuk mencari Shikamaru." Temari tersenyum melihat kearah wanita tersebut.

"Yoshino ..., ibu Shikamaru ..." Yoshino memperkenalkan diri, "Shikamaru tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi, ia berada di rumahnya sendiri."

"Benarkah begitu? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana ...? Bisa bibi membawaku bertemu dengannya, aku telah berjanji jika aku sudah dapat melihat aku akan menemuinya.

"Baiklah ...," Yoshino tersenyum lembut sembari mengajak Temari pergi menuju kediaman Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru datang membawa buket bunga lagi. Setiap hari, tanpa bosan ia akan selalu membawakannya untuk Temari.

"Shika ...! Aku akan segera operasi ..., Ayah telah mendapatkan donor mata untukku ..."

"Benarkah ...? Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu hari itu." Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia.

"Shika, tadi Itachi datang berkunjung ...," Senyum Temari hilang.

"Lalu ...?"

"Ia merasa bersalah kepadaku atas kebutaan ini ..."

"Temari, Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya? Sebaik-baiknya orang, adalah orang yang bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain ..., seburuk apapun kesalahan itu." Shikamaru mengenggap tangan Temari dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Dia akan menikahi Karin, pelayan yang waktu itu mengaku telah dihamilinya ..., Kau tahu,?". Temari menggangtung kalimatnya, sementara Shikamaru masih menunggu.

"Aku berterimakasih kepada Karin, karena telah mengambil seorang pengkhianat dari dalam hidupku ..." Temari tersenyum lembut.

Shikamaru mengelus pelan puncak kepala Temari, "Ingat Temari ..., sesedih apa pun jalan hidup kita, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melanjutkan. tidak ada alasan untuk berputus asa ...".

"Terima kasih, Shika. Karena kau, aku dapat mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku lagi ..., aku ingin melihatmu."

"Aku juga tidak sabar, tapi Temari, besok aku tidak dapat menemanimu ...,"

"Apa ..!? Operasiku akan dimulai tiga hari lagi ...? Kau tidak akan menemaniku!?" Temari protes.

"Ada beberapa masalah yang sedang terjadi di keluargaku ..., mungkin sampai kau selesai operasi aku belum bisa menemuimu. Apa buket bunga dapat menggantikanku?" Temari tersenyum mendengar penuturan lelaki penyemangatnya itu. Ia selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Temari tidak merasa sedih.

"Baiklah ..., aku berharap kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu sebelum aku selesai operasi. yang pertama ingin kulihat adalah dirimu ..."

"Aku jelek ...,"

"Tidak Apa!"

"Kulitku hitam ...,"

"Tidak Apa!"

"Aku seperti monster ...,"

"Shika! seperti apapun dirimu , aku akan menerimamu apa adanya ..."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengecup lembut bibir Temari. Temari terkejut, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru akan memberinya kisah cinta yang begitu manis.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih lagi ...," Shikamaru berbicara dalam wajah yang sangat dekat, meski Temari tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru menyapu wajahnya. Temari membalas perlakuan Shikamaru dengan memeluknya. Ia tertidur di pelukan Shikamaru untuk hari terakhir sebelum Shikamaru pergi menyelesaikan masalahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA INI!?" Temari berteriak tak percaya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ini ...," Yoshino memberikan sebuah buku tebal.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menerimanya. Perlahan demi perlahan lembaran itu ia buka.

Lembar pertama berisi Biodata sang pemilik buku beserta potonya.

'_Shika, kau begitu tampan ...'_

Lembar Kedua berisi sebuah tulisan _'Buku ini kupersembahkan untuk wanita yang paling kukagumi.'_

Lembar Ketiga berisi artikel tentang opera yang mengenalkan beberapa pemain orkestra pendatang baru di tahun lalu. Penulis buku melingkari sebuah wajah, yang ternyata adalah wajah Temari.

Lembar Keempat sampai menyisakan 2 lembar terakhir tetap berisikan Artikel-artikel mulai dari koran , majalah, info internet, dan lainnya yang memuat wajah Temari.

Hingga lembar terakhir menyisakan sebuah tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi.

_Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan buku ini, aku tahu kau akan membacanya... untuk itulah aku menyisakan lembar terakhir untukmu._

_Temari, aku bukan orang yang bersemangat seperti yang kau nilai. Aku hanya lelaki payah yang tidak bisa apa-apa, yang hanya bisa terbaring setiap hari di rumah sakit._

_Tahun lalu, aku menonton sebuah opera lewat televisi. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Caramu bermain biola, tatapanmu, dan yang kau lakukan saat itu membuatku _san_gat mengagumimu. aku jadi memiliki semangat hidup lagi.._

_Kenapa aku tidak mengantar buket bunga untukmu secara langsung? Maaf Temari, aku _san_gat ingin bertemu denganmu. Melihatmu secara langsung, menganal wanita yang kukagumi. Tapi sakitku membuat aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit._

_Aku mengetahui kau masuk rumah sakit, Aku mencarimu...dan aku melihatmu duduk dikursi taman, Temari... aku tahu ini sulit... kau mengalami kebutaan dan hampir membuatmu ingin bunuh diri. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk dekat dengamu. Kau tahu, mulai dari hari itu aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama._

_Temari, aku hanya hidup beberapa minggu lagi. Aku ingin kau cepat melihatku sebelum aku mati, tapi belum ada donor yang cocok untukmu. Sepertinya pertemuan waktu itu adalah yang terakhir untuk kita... maaf aku tidak dapat menemuimu lagi.. bahkan tidak akan... maafkan aku Temari... ingatlah pada janji kita dulu... kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, meski apapun yang terjadi.. apa yang kau lihat adalah apa yang kulihat.. yakinlah bahwa aku hidup dihatimu... aku menunggumu disini sampai malaikat menjemputmu dalam usia tua..._

_P.s : Kau cinta pertama dan Terakhirku._

"Shikamaru ...," Temari memeluk batu nisan yang berada dihadapannya. "... Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun ..., Aku ... Aku ..." Temari tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yoshino menarik Temari untuk melepas kan diri dari batu nisan. Kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hiduplah bahagia nak, melihatmu tumbuh dengan baik ..., meyakinkaku bahwa putraku masih hidup ..." Yoshino menangis memeluk Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter ..., apa cocok?" Shikamaru bertanya penasaran.

"Ya ..., Matamu cocok untuk didonorkan kepadanya." Dokter menatap heran permintaan pasiennya.

"Terimakasih _Kami-sama_ ..." Shikamaru bersyukur membuat dokter menjadi heran.

"Apa kau yakin ...?"

"Ya, karena leukimia ini, aku juga hanya bisa hidup beberapa hari lagi, dokter jangan beri tahu Temari bahwa donor matanya adalah mataku. ketika aku mati nanti, segeralah lakukan pencangkokan mata untuknya. " Pinta Shikamaru.

"Kau ...?"

"Sudahlah dokter, berkat mendengarkan ia yang bermain solo, atau melihat dirinya, aku bisa bertahan satu tahun lebih lama ..., aku akan menatapnya dari surga." Shikamaru makin tersenyum lebar. Ia keluar dari ruang dokter sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suster ..., bisa kau memesankan bunga dan memberi kepada gadis itu mulai besok sampai operasinya selesai ..." seru Shikamaru memberi uang kepada salah satu suster.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi sendiri ...?"

"Karena esok aku tidak dapat menemuinya untuk selamanya ..." Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia bahagia, bahagia karena telah mendapat kekuatan dari Temari, dan Bahagia ketika dapat memberi kekuatan kepada Temari.

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

Aneh ya ceritanya.. nyahahaha

Author benar-benar **frustasi** sama ujian... (*pedulia amat sama rumus-rumus gak jelas -_-

cuma mo nge-refresh otak benter, ntar juga belajar lagi kok .. jadi ngebuat satu fic lagi deh ^^

Mohon Review nya

_Hagiwara Nachi_


End file.
